


[授权翻译]Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik正在汽车站，他现在对公车公司相当生气而且他和眼科医生的预约也要迟到了。而就在那时，他遇见了一个坐着轮椅的迷人男人。他一开始没有多想，直到这个男人决定在雨中等待公车的到来，在候车亭的外面。他开始意识到原来歧视是有各种形式的，这使他对这个世界感到更加的愤慨。</p>
<p>Charles被这个男人深深地吸引住了。他那么关心自己的身体状况甚至愿意尽一切方法帮助自己上车，尽管Charles只是刚刚遇见了他。</p>
<p>自然地，他们相爱了。</p>
<p>Aka：Erik对公车司机不让这位英俊的年轻人上车很是愤怒，因为明明车上有足够的空间留给他。这场大雨没有让他的心情变好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269046) by [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou). 



> 这个故事是基于我最近目击到的一件让我极为生气的事。我知道公车的规章制度，我也理解它们必须切实执行。但是如果公车司机能在高峰时期容许车上有十辆非折叠推车，那么我确信他们也应该能在非高峰时段，接纳三辆轮椅车，而且是在几乎空车的情况下？

**Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face**  
  
作者：Iggysassou  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

Erik瞥了一眼手机气愤地坐回到长椅上。该死的公车又一次晚点了。倒霉的是上一辆车的司机无视了他直接开车经过了车站，就因为Erik当时没有站在候车亭的外面，因为 _那时正下着倾盆大雨_ 而他当然并不想淋成落汤鸡。但是是什么样的司机会无视一个乘客？尤其是当这个车站并没有别的公交线路，也就是说乘客显然都是要上 _他们那辆车_ 的时候。  
  
  
当感觉到有一辆大型汽车靠近时，Erik抬头看了看马路希望是公车来了，但是发现只是一辆卡车经过，他的脸又阴沉了下来。很好，真的太好了。他和眼科医生的预约要迟到了。管他是不是花了整整一个月的时间才预约到。懊恼地摇了摇头，Erik拿起手机想要打给医生但是他被一个坐着轮椅停在他身旁的年轻人分了神。年轻人似乎有些艰难地看着时刻表，Erik皱了皱眉。不管设计公车站的人是谁，他显然没有考虑过残疾人。时刻表对于这个男人而言被钉得太高了，他唯一能看见的只有一张公车的线路图。  
  
  
“公车应该在两分钟内就会到了。”Erik尽可能友好地提醒他，努力让自己声音听起来不那么恼怒。  
  
  
年轻人转过头看着他，Erik一时忘记了该如何呼吸。他太惊艳了。他的眼睛简直美到令人惊叹，是明亮的淡蓝色而且愉悦地看着Erik好像他刚刚说了什么绝妙的话。这让Erik想要深陷其中。然后，Erik注意到了他的微笑，那是他至今为止看到过的最迷人的笑容。Erik不得不看向别处以防自己说出什么尴尬的话。  
  
  
“ 啊，好的，谢谢你的帮忙！我原以为这个城市已经为残疾人准备得很好了，但是他们可能还没有完全更新好。”  
  
  
噢，好极了，他还有着性感的英国口音。这个男人很有魅力，而且出乎Erik意料的是他的声音里并没有一丝不满的情绪。他似乎就像在对这场雨发表评论一样。公车站的设计很明显是不便的，但是他似乎一点也没有因此而生气。Erik回过头有些困惑地看着他，可是这个男人转过了头面带沉思地看着外面，那个候车亭左边的东西。他真的在认真考虑要出去淋雨吗？Erik知道英国人已经习惯了雨，但是他是不是应该有些自我保护意识？  
  
  
仿佛是在回应他，这个男人深吸了一口气然后推着轮椅出了候车亭，停在了距离它一到二英尺的地方。除了他的外套，对于这场大雨，他没有任何防护。Erik盯着他，惊呆了。然后他匆忙移动步伐，撑起了他的伞，站在他身边。  
  
  
“你他妈究竟在干什么？！公车会停的，你没必要把自己弄得湿透。”他抱怨着，一边弯下腰好让这个男人能在伞下完全不淋到雨。Erik自己倒是淋到雨，但是当这个男人的脸颊变得有些淡淡的粉色时，他无暇去顾及冰冷的雨水正滴落进他的衬衫。  
  
  
“噢，不，不用担心我。”他抱歉道。他极力地想把雨伞举高让Erik也能站在伞下，神色有些尴尬。“这是我的错，真的，我应该在我离开公寓的时候就带把伞的，但是我没有想到会下雨。”  
  
  
Erik对此有点儿恼怒，他把伞强行塞到了他的手里。“你撑着，我没事。虽然如果我们回到候车亭的话，会对我们两个人都更好。”他把手塞进了口袋里，没好气地接着说，“我说过，公车会靠站的，我们没必要站在——” _温和点，Erik，_ 他告诉自己。“我——我的意思是待在雨里。我会招手的。”  
  
  
让他松了一口气的是，这个男人对他的选词只是笑了笑然后有些迟疑地瞥了眼地面。  
  
  
“你也许是对的，但是...是这样的，有人告诉我我应该在有残疾人标志的地方等车，这样的话公车司机就会知道我要用专用坡道。他们有时根本不会注意到我在那里然后他们...这么说吧，我会拖累大家的时间所以我想尽可能让他们的活儿更容易些。”他一边解释脸上还挂着浅浅的笑。这个男人绝对是对这个世界太过友善了。  
  
  
顺着他的目光看去，Erik自从他搬来这个住宅区第一次注意到在他们前面的地上漆有一个坐着轮椅的人的标志。噢，他从来没想过原来那里还有一个残疾人专用等候点。现在他又想了想，那儿看上去是公车中门开门的地方，那样的话可能带着推车或者坐轮椅的人可以很轻松使用专门为他们准备的坡道。他皱了皱眉。那个等候点没有任何的遮蔽物。很明显设计公车站的人没有仔细想过这个问题。  
  
  
“他们能想到设置这些是很好，但是如果那儿有遮蔽的话就更好了。难道他们就不会想到你可能要在雨里等车？ 更别提着对你健康有多危险了。”Erik气愤地回答。这个男人看上去并不那么介意，事实上他正带着一丝愉悦和好奇对他微笑着，但是这个小小的发现点燃了Erik早些对于公车公司和这个世界的怒火。  
  
  
“嗯，我确信他们在努力做到最好，这已经是个好开头了。”  
  
  
很温柔的回答。Erik张嘴想驳斥这个年轻人，但是公车终于选择在这个时候进了站，这倒也让他宽慰了些。Erik把伞留给这个男人，抬起胳膊到头上来挡雨，一边跑到车前门告诉公车司机有一位残疾人。他原以为司机会点头表示理解，但是司机却对着他摇了摇头。  
  
  
“告诉你的朋友我没法带他，我的车里已经有两位残疾人了。”  
  
  
这句话让Erik愣了一下，彻底被惹怒了。他一步踏上了公车朝着司机质问。  
  
  
“你说不能带上他是什么意思？外面现在下着大雨而且你的车上有那么大的地方 ！”  
  
  
“我是指 _我不可以带他_ 。这是有违制度的。我只允许载两位坐轮椅的人，如果带上他就有三位了。我没有足够的地方。很抱歉但是你们还是等下一辆车吧。”  
  
  
这个司机的话挑拨着他的神经，激起他所有的愤怒，Erik现在只想朝他脸上揍一拳。一个人是有多混蛋才会在外面瓢泼大雨的情况下拒载一个残疾人而且他的车里 _的确_ 有足够的空间留给他。Erik瞥了一眼年轻人，发现他在后面困惑地看着自己，可能还有一些痛苦。  
  
  
Erik一定会让他上那辆车的。  
  
  
“胡扯。在你的车后有足够的地方，所以现在你打开那他妈该死的门让他上车。”  
  
  
“噢，天啊，还有别的公车的！ 而且即使我可以载他，只有在中间那扇门底下才有坡道，他没办法从后门上车的。我很抱歉，但是他不能上车。现在你要么上车要么下去，我的时间表很紧张。”  
  
  
现在，Erik是真的非常生气。他不知道为什么自己要这么关心这件事，毕竟他从来都不认识这个男人，甚至不知道他的名字。但是他喜欢他，去他妈的让歧视偏见都见鬼去吧。人们不应该因为他们的外表，四肢健全与否而受到区别对待。怒视着眼前的司机，Erik走出公车，用他的能力让车子停在原地。  
  
  
“那好，不。如果你不快点打开后门的话我不会让车开走的。既然你不肯帮忙，我会自己帮他上车的。”他回击道。司机盯着他看了好一会儿，显然是想要回绝他，但是其他的乘客开始抱怨起来并认为应该让年轻人上车，所以最终他还是投降了。  
  
  
带着得意的笑，Erik看着司机为他打开了后门。“谢谢你的好意。”他嘲弄道，然后走回年轻人那里，嘴唇抿成一个略紧张的微笑。“我很抱歉，你介不介意我帮你从后门上车。在公车中间可能没有地方了，但是在后面地方很大。”  
  
  
这个年轻人抬头看着他，眼神中闪烁着钦佩和感激。Erik觉得那一秒有些晕眩，就好像他把对自己的感情投射在了自己的身上。很好，然后他想了想这种感觉，他 _前面_ 感觉就像是有一种外来的情绪冲击扫荡了他的大脑。Erik认识几个心灵感应者，当他经历过一场心灵感应的交流时，他能辨别出来。惊奇得看着这个男人，Erik强迫自己之后再去思考这个问题。他们可以在车上谈论，现在，他们必须要上车。用了他的能力，Erik提起了这个年轻人的轮椅然后小心翼翼地把他安顿在车上，在之后他才意识到这一举动是在车上。在明目张胆地展示了他的能力后，他隐约察觉到了其他乘客们惊讶和焦虑的神色。希望没有人举报他，毕竟现在他是在帮忙。  
  
  
 _别担心，没有人会举报你，我很确定。_  
  
  
这个温和的声音吓了Erik一跳，他紧张地环顾四周直到这个年轻人把温暖的手覆盖在了他的手上，对他露出了略带歉意还伴有一些愉悦的微笑，这才引了他的注意。  
  
  
“抱歉，我应该之前给你一些提醒，我不是有意吓你的。”  
  
  
“所以你真的是心灵感应者！”  
  
  
这个男人加深了笑意，在伸出手的时候点了点头。  
  
  
“是的，你好，我叫Charles Xavier。我很感谢你的帮助，你大可不必这么做。”  
  
  
Erik注视着他，喜出望外地终于知道了他的名字。他报以微笑，坐在了他旁边的位子上。“Erik Lehnsherr。”他回道，握住了他的手，这次接触简直让人兴奋不已。“你不必谢我，你根本不应该要费那么大力才能上车。”  
  
  
Charles轻声笑着把身子往前靠了靠，现在他的语气带有点儿挑逗的意味。“啊是的，当然你说的没错，但是换个角度想，那样我就没有机会看到你使用你的能力了。你有不可思议的能力，Erik，我很想深入了解你，如果哪天我们可以喝杯咖啡的话。” _现在如何？反正我们的约会都要迟到了。_  
  
  
Erik听到Charles的提议时愣了一下，被他的直白大胆给逗乐了。他向他回以微笑，点了点头。想到能有更多的时间和他相处，Erik有些激动。“我也很乐意了解你，毕竟你不是每天都能遇到漂亮的心灵感应者。而我正好知道有个地方可以去。”  
  
  
他得到了一个迷人的微笑。错过公车，站在雨里，和公车司机争吵，错过一个等了很久的预约，但是这一切都值了。他可以再预约一次。现在，他要去进行一场有趣得多的约会。  
完


End file.
